Buffy Welcoming New Faces
by theatre-gal189
Summary: Someone new has come to town, will he be popular or be rejected to the geeks.
1. A new face

Chapter One 

"Hey man!" Riley Finn called out down the long corridor of Sunnydale High. "I'll see you at football tryouts."

He wandered down to a pair of girls and put his arm around a pretty brunette wearing a very revealing sundress.

"Hey girls," Riley said. "Looking forward to the new school year?"

The brunette girl shrugged and brushed a long lock of hair off her face.

"Oh come on, Cor…" Riley rubbed her shoulders and kissed the back of her head lightly.

A gorgeous blonde girl sauntered up to the lockers and addressed the group. She gave the brunette, Cordelia an air kiss.

"Hey Buffy!" Cordelia exclaimed breaking away from Riley's grip. "How was you're holidays?"

"Awesome! I had a really great time…"

"…So" Cordelia said, cutting her off. "Did you meet anyone new?"

"Well, not really…"

"You know what I said." Cordelia put in cutting her off again. "If you don't get a boyfriend buy the end of this week… you're out of the group… Riley, stop that" She cried batting Riley away who was nibbling on her ear.

"Hey guys." This was the other girl standing with the group. A dim blonde called Harmony. "We've got about 5 minutes until homeroom…"

"And I'm going to use those 5 minutes to their full advantage." Riley said begin to nibble on Cordelia's ear again.

Buffy sighed and contemplated her total lack of non-boyfriend. She new Cordelia was kidding when she said she would kick Buffy out of the group but she still wanted a boyfriend. It wasn't good to be the most popular girl in school and not have a boyfriend.

Suddenly the bell for homeroom rang. Everyone went to their lockers and got their books out.

When they finally got to class they were already 6 minutes late.

"It's not a very good way to start the school year off, isn't it?" The teacher, Mr. Giles, said as they walked in the room. "As a result of your tardiness you will all receive detentions today after school."

"What, I can't have detention," Riley said pulling his attention away from Cordelia. "I have football try outs, I can't miss it."

"I'm sure you can," Mr. Giles exclaimed. "Now if you'd turn your attention to the front of the room, I would like to introduce to you Angel." A handsome teenage boy with the body of a Greek god and a face, like his name would suggest, like an Angel stepped to the front of the class.

"Angel, what kind of name is Angel." Gunn, another one of the popular crowd, called out.

Buffy looked at Angel with a gleam in her eyes. "I like the name Angel." When Buffy sat down, she chose the seat right next to Angel.

"Thanks for sticking up for my name." Angel said leaning over.

"Angel, really," Mr. Giles said with anger in his voice. "Your first day at a new school, and you are already disturbing the class. You will join the others in detention."

"It's such a drag," Riley said as they all walked over to the normal hang out spot. "Detention on the first day. I am going to miss football try outs."

"Hey, everyone for the…" Buffy was cut off by Cordelia.

"…Look who's in our spot, Willow and her geek parade." Cordelia said walking over to the tree. "Excuse you, your sitting in our spot, the geeks table is over there, on the grass."

"I don't see your name on it." Willow told Cordelia.

Riley walked over to the tree and put down a stick-it-note down. "Yeah you do, right there, so move."

As Cordelia walked over to the tree she pushed Willow out the way, then Cordelia and the gang sat down.

'So, as I tried to say before, are any of you going to the Bronze tonight." Buffy said.

"Where else would we go," Harmony said. "This is Sunnydale."

Angel walked up to the tree and Cordelia spotted him first. "Hey Angel, come sit down with us. You haven't been introduced to everyone yet. This is Riley…" She explained pointing to her boyfriend. "…this is William or Spike as we call him, Gunn, Harmony and last but definitely not least, Buffy."

"So…" Angel said nervously. "Which of you guys are hooked up?"

"Well," Cordelia started again. "Riley and I have been dating for about 5 months and Spike & Harmony are an item since about a month ago."

Angel looked at Buffy. "And you…"

"Well, I'm single since forever." Buffy said feeling a little embarrassed. "How about you."

I'm single too" Angel said finally sitting down, "When I moved my girlfriend dumped me. For some reason, I didn't blame her."

"So," Riley said. "Where did you move from."

"It may be hard to believe, but I moved from England." Angel said as if he was about to tell his life story. "My dad was born there, meet my mum there while she was on vacation and…"

"…So you born in England," Cordelia said cutting off Angel. "We don't need to tell your life story or anything."

Cordelia and the others started talking again. Angel decided that he wasn't accepted and started to walk off. Buffy followed him, and waited until they were out of site until talking to him again."

"Hey, wait up." Buffy called out to him, "Where are you off to in such a hurry."

"Oh, hey," Angel said stopping, "I just figured that you guys didn't want to hang out with me, especially after what Cordelia said."

"Don't worry what Cordelia says, She can be a bitch sometimes." Buffy said as Angel sat down. "hey, if you want to get accepted into the group, you come to the bronze, it's the local club and I would love it if you could come."

'I'd love to," Angel said with relief in his voice, "But, are you sure the others wont mind."

The bell for third period went and everyone started to head for there lockers.

"I'm sure they wont mind."


	2. Accepted

Chapter Two

"Buffy, your going out again?" Joyce, Buffy's mum asked. "You've been out every night this week, don't you have anything else to do besides partying?"

"Like what?" Buffy asked, "This is Sunnydale, the Bronze is the only good place in town. Do _you_ have any idea's of what I could do?"

"Oh I don't know, how about your homework. Mr Giles called me today he told me that your grades have dropped in the last week."

"Ok. I will do my homework tomorrow but I _have_ to go to the Bronze"

"You can go tonight but tomorrow, homework"

"Ok" Buffy said, "Love you mum."

Buffy finished getting ready and walked to the Bronze.

When Buffy got to the Bronze everyone was already there. Everyone except Angel. Buffy decided to sit with the others.

"Hey Buffy, what took you so long?" Cordelia asked, "We thought you weren't coming, so where were you."

"Mum kept me back." Buffy said, "She had to give me the whole, homework speech."

"That is so old" Harmony said with Spike kissing her neck, "Mum gave me that speech yesterday."

"That could be because you are flunking all your classes." Riley said going over Cordelia and kissing her.

"Whatever."

"Oh my god" Cordelia said standing up, "Look at slut and slutier."

Cordelia was of course referring to Faith and Darla who were dancing with a guy wearing only a very short mini skirt and a top that only just covered everything.

"I don't think it should legal letting people like them into clubs like this" Harmony said, "It's just wrong."

"Oh I almost forgot, have any of you guys seen Angel" Buffy asked.

"He's the new guy I school, right?" Cordelia asked.  
"Yeah, have you seen him"

"No"

At that moment Angel walked in looking hotter than ever before.

"Wait there he is"

Buffy waved to Angel signalling him over.

"Angel man, didn't know you were coming" Riley said.

"Buffy invited me, she said that you guys wouldn't mind me coming along and hanging with you guys"

"Of course not" Spike said, "The more the merrier"

"Thanks"

"So Amy how did you do on your Physics test?" Winifred (Fred) Burkle, another one of the unpopular crowd, asked a very dazed Willow. "It was pretty hard, you must admit"

"Yeah it was but I got through it"

"Are you alright" Amy asked, "You haven't been the same since this morning is there something wrong?"

"No I'm alright"

"Hey Willow would you like to dance?" Daniel (Oz) Osbourne asked"

"Yeah sure"

"Hey Buffy would you like to dance?" Angel asked

"Why not"

Buffy and Angel danced for the rest of the night eye to eye like there was no one else in the room.

It got late and everyone went home.


End file.
